Destined To Be
by SasuNaruIsMyLife19
Summary: Sasuke & Naruto have been best friends for as long as Sasuke could remember. They're the complete opposite, but a surpirsingly strong friendship exists between them. But Sasuke doesn't see Naruto the same way anymore. Strange new feelings are awakening within him. And when their Drama Class is performing their yearly play, who knows what mischief and adventures the boys will find?
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha Sasuke sighed as he listened to Iruka Sensei drone on and on about the Japanese bombing of Darwin in World War II and he leaned back in his chair.

It's not that it wasn't interesting to learn about Japan's past history, it's just that Sasuke already knew all about WWII. In fact he was quite fluent with Japanese history, it really interested him. So much so that he chose to study it outside of school as a hobby. The school curriculum was great, but it didn't really touch on some of the issues Sasuke was really interested in. Sasuke could just immerse himself in all the books for hours on end that Itachi, his older brother, would literally have to pull him away from them to go get him to do something. On his own, independently, Sasuke did fairly well. At times he even preferred being alone.

"Oi, Sasuke. I'm bored. Wanna help me pull a prank on Iruka Sensei?"

Although this certain person ensured he was never alone for too long. Meet Uzumaki Naruto. He was a blonde haired, blue eyed boy that just radiated constant energy. He was bright, positive and happy, which was the total opposite of Sasuke. He was also Sasuke's best friend. They were friends ever since they were little, around 4 years old. Naruto always wore this grin on his face which was so wide and happy that Sasuke thought he resembled a fox. Also adding to this belief was the three whisker marks that lined each cheek of Naruto's face.

"Dobe, you're supposed to be taking notes on this. You know that we have a test next week. How are you going to study if you don't even know what it is you're studying?" Sasuke wasn't surprised in the least at Naruto's disinterest in the subject. Naruto always had a rather laid-back attitude towards his education. He was much more interested in sports, video games and pulling pranks.

Naruto grinned one of his signature fox-like grins as he said, "I'll just have to get help from a certain Teme…"

Sasuke scoffed at the nickname Naruto had given him years ago. When he asked Naruto why he called him that, he said it suited Sasuke. Sasuke didn't think it was like him at all, but he guessed it was a similar reasoning to the nickname Sasuke had given him, Dobe. He just felt that described Naruto perfectly in a nutshell, and over the years they begrudgingly accepted the terms of endearment they had unknowingly formed for each other.

"Like you would study anyway. I'm certain that all the preparation you do before a test is cramming two nights before."

Naruto had a mock affronted look on his face and held his hand against his chest. "How dare you say such things Teme! Don't you know the only way to get the best marks on a test is studying the night before?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a few moments before sighing and chuckling. Naruto grinned once again and joined in, his laugh much louder than Sasuke's. Sasuke wondered if his mouth ever got tired from that constant expression that was continuously present. Not that Sasuke minded. Naruto was actually quite attractive when he smiled. _Very_ attractive actually.

Sasuke shook his head, causing his black bangs to swish against his face. He had to stop doing that; he was starting to freak himself out. For a while now, Sasuke had started to feel differently when he was around Naruto. When Naruto smiled at him, complimented him and touched him Sasuke felt his stomach twist in knots and he often blushed, which was strange. Sasuke was an Uchiha, and Uchihas never have funny feelings. And they definitely do not blush! But still, Sasuke couldn't explain it. It was like he had no control over his body anymore. Perhaps he was ill. He would have to look into it.

"Oi, Teme! You still there?" Naruto waved a hand in front of his face, causing Sasuke to refocus his eyes and he looked at Naruto, who had a trace of concern in his face.

Sasuke gave him a small smile and said, "Yeah, Dobe. Now stop distracting me and pay attention."

"Heh, you're such a bastard Sasuke." Naruto said, turning back to face the front and propping his face up in his hands, already looking extremely bored, but he was smirking. "You can't tell me you're not interested in this crap any more than I am."

"Yeah, that's because I already know all of this stuff Dobe." Sasuke said, smirking back.

"Always got an answer for everything don't you Teme?" Naruto gave him a playful shove, and then gave his hair a ruffle, which caused that stupid feeling to well up inside Sasuke once more.

"Hn." Sasuke looked to the front, hoping that his faint blush was unnoticeable to Naruto.

The two sat in silence for the remainder of the lesson until they heard the glorious sound of the bell ringing finally signaling that Lunch had arrived at last.

"YOSH! FINALLY! I thought I was gonna die of boredom in there!" Naruto yelled as he walked out of the classroom somewhat triumphantly, throwing his arms up behind his head, in a gesture that had become a habit of his.

"Why do you always get excited over the simplest of things?" Sasuke asked as he walked beside Naruto, looking at him with an irritated expression. He never could understand how Naruto could always find a way to be happy about _something._

"Aw, come on Sasuke. It's Lunch! We finally get a break from the hellish ordeal that is study." Naruto replied easily, of course with a huge smile occupying his lips.

"I like to study." Sasuke answered bluntly.

"Yeah well that's because you're not normal. To the rest of us, Lunch is something that is sacred." Naruto said happily, then he looked at Sasuke and said, "And I get to talk to you more during Lunch, so that's also why it's good. Don't you think, Sasuke?" Then he smiled one of those smiles that made Sasuke's heart beat faster, something only Naruto could achieve, Sasuke had figured out.

Sasuke returned his gaze and let the smallest of smiles grace his lips, "Yeah. That's true."

The two then sat down to eat at a table occupied by their other friends.

"Naruto! Where have you been? I missed you!" Sasuke looked up to see a girl with soft pink hair jump up from her seat to envelop Naruto in a tight embrace from behind, and scowled.

Haruno Sakura was a girl that Sasuke could endure for only short periods of time. She was a nice girl at heart, Sasuke knew that. Though there was something about her that irritated Sasuke. Perhaps it was the fact that whenever she was around Naruto she giggled like the schoolgirl she was and twirled her hair in that annoying fashion. But Sasuke was not jealous. Of course not, that would be absurd, because that would mean…

"Hey Sasuke are you gonna ignore someone when they're talking to you? Geez." The loud voice of Kiba barked, bringing Sasuke out of his thoughts.

Inuzuka Kiba was a guy with brown hair and surprisingly dog-like eyes. He was such a dog lover, especially when it came to his pet dog Akamaru, who almost rivalled Kiba in height.

"I doubt anything you said was important anyway, Kiba." Sasuke drawled, smirking at Kiba's outraged expression.

"Oh yeah? Well you-"

"K-Kiba-kun, m-maybe you should just f-forget it." Came the small voice that could only belong to Hyuuga Hinata.

She was a girl with long blue hair and pale blue eyes that Sasuke had never seen on anyone else ever, well besides her cousin Neji. She was a shy girl that rarely spoke. Hinata also seemed to have a soft spot for both Kiba and Naruto. Sasuke also noted that Kiba always obeyed whatever Hinata asked of him.

As expected, Kiba lowered his fist and returned to eating, not saying another word to Sasuke, which was fine with him. Dog breath could be as annoying as Naruto when he wanted to be, sometimes even worse.

"Oh we've got drama next guys! Sweet, we'll all be together!" The voice of one Yamanaka Ino said, voice tinkling with excitement.

Ino was a pretty girl, her blonde hair made her popular with all the boys, tied elegantly in a long pony tail at the back of her head. She used to have a huge crush on Sasuke, but after being rejected so many times Ino decided to let him go and focus on her, which Sasuke admired, although he would never admit it to her.

"Drama? What a drag. I'm just gonna sleep in the back." That bored and lazy voice could only be one person.

Nara Shikamaru, a genius with an IQ over 200 and hair in the shape of pineapple (although Sasuke couldn't talk, what with the other nickname Naruto had given him due to his hair shape: Duck Butt). Yet all Shikamaru really cared about was when his next nap was going to be. A simple guy with extraordinary ability. Sasuke could never figure out why he didn't want to put it to use.

"Kakashi Sensei probably won't even care, so you should be safe." The always happy Akimichi Chouji chimed in.

A slightly larger than average guy (which Sasuke would never say that to his face, lest he be beaten to a pulp) Chouji was actually more kind-hearted than one could imagine. He was a person who truly knew the value of friends, and was always there for them.

Yes, that was all of their friends. However Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling he was missing someone.

"Don't forget to keep a lookout. The reason is because Kakashi Sensei is more observant than he seems."

Ah, of course. How could he forget? Aburame Shino. He was a bit of a strange guy, whose passion was bugs of any species. He had an insect farm at his house, which everyone tried to avoid as best they could. The funny thing about Shino was he always wore these huge jackets and dark glasses. Sasuke often pondered what his eyes looked like, but nobody knew. Except his parents, but even _they _wore glasses.

And including himself and Naruto and their group was complete. Sasuke hadn't known the others for as long as he had known Naruto, but the two of them had made friends with all of them when the two were about 12 years old. They had been together ever since.

"Yeah that's right! Don't worry Shikamaru, we've got your back! Right guys?" Naruto's loud voice was heard three tables away, but everyone nonetheless agreed with a hearty "YEAH!" Well, as hearty as was possible for that table of very different friends.

The group continued to talk, each person having a chat with someone. And before they knew it the bell had rung and Drama class was about to begin.

"Time for some fun! Don't you think Sasuke?" Naruto asked, putting an arm around Sasuke as the group got up to leave for class.

Sasuke looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eyes, and smirked. "That's one way to put it."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews, favourites and followings. It means a lot to me. I hope I can continue to interest and entertain you! Thanks again for all your support. Alright, here we go! Enjoy! And have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

"Alright class, settle down. It's time to get down to business." A man with silver hair and a mask that was ever present upon his face said.

Kakashi-sensei looked boredly around the room, waiting for members of his class to return to their seats and stop the constant chattering. He didn't really seem to be in that much of a hurry, which didn't surprise Sasuke. Their sensei always had a laid-back approach to teaching his class, but could be firm when the need arose.

Everyone was out of their seats, so Kakashi-sensei would probably have to wait about 10 minutes for his instruction to sink in. Sasuke was already sitting in his, feeling no need to socialise when they just had Lunch. But some people (i.e. a certain Dobe) just loved to be with their friends all the time. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Naruto could make friends with everyone he met and people were drawn to him. But it wasn't like he was trying to make all these friends, he just did. That was one of the very few things Sasuke liked about Naruto. _Yes, only a few things. I don't like everything about him. Not at all._ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Morning Uchiha. How's life?" A dull monotone voice said, which Sasuke knew belonged to one person and one person only.

"Get lost Gaara." Sasuke simply said, not even looking up at him, yet his voice was laced with an underlying anger, controlled yet dangerous.

Sabaku-no Gaara was by no means any friend of Sasuke's. In fact they despised each other, and both made it blatantly obvious to the other whenever the opportunity arose. Although this was true Sasuke didn't actually know why it was so. When they first laid eyes on each other something just rubbed Sasuke the wrong way about him. Apparently the feeling was mutual.

"What if I don't want to?" Gaara challenged, with no emotion in his voice.

"Just leave me alone." Was Sasuke's equally impassive answer.

Gaara looked like he was about to retaliate but was never given the chance.

"Hey Gaara! How are ya?" Naruto said, having suddenly come up behind Gaara and clapping a hand on his back.

"Naruto. Hello." Gaara said, turning his head to look at the blonde.

"Heh, still the same as ever, aren't you Gaara? You don't have to be so formal, ya know." Naruto said, flashing Gaara one of his trademark grins. Gaara's face visibly softened at the sight, which didn't escape Sasuke's notice or quell the anger that was welling up inside him.

Gaara was even more anti-social than Sasuke, and that was saying something. But it wasn't like Sasuke stayed locked inside his house every day. He did go out occasionally, with Naruto and his other friends. However Gaara was known to keep to himself and have little or no interaction with the people around him unless it was absolutely necessary. People avoided him because of his cold and dismissive nature he showed towards them all, except for one person. And that person just happened to be the idiot that was still grinning stupidly at Gaara.

"You're right. I'm sorry Naruto." Gaara replied softly, with no trace of contempt or annoyance evident in his words.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Naruto laughed, giving Gaara a pat on the shoulder, still smiling.

Sasuke's insides were burning, his vacant expression on the verge of breaking. It made Sasuke really mad when he saw Naruto with Gaara like this. But it's not like he was jealous or anything, of course not. _It's just that Naruto doesn't get to see the real side of him. The side that is a bastardly, ass-holish jerk. _

It was strange because Gaara only acted this way around Naruto. It was the biggest change in personality Sasuke had seen in a person. One minute Gaara would be ready to rip Sasuke or some other unfortunate soul to shreds and then when he saw Naruto he would be perfectly fine, acting as if he was just having a friendly conversation with the person he was about to destroy. Not that Sasuke ever acted as if he liked Gaara, he wouldn't put on a façade. He saw no point. Sasuke didn't like Gaara, and he would never would nor pretend he did. Because Sasuke was sure if he tried, about two minutes into the act he'd be punching the shit out of Gaara. But he was civil in around him, at least when Naruto was there.

"Alright, alright. That's enough socialising Naruto. Everyone else is in their seats." Came the bored, drawling voice of Kakashi-sensei.

"But-But Sensei! Gaara is out of his seat too!" Came the frantic voice of Naruto, as he began waving his arms about at Kakashi-sensei.

At this Kakashi-sensei sighed, looking up from what Sasuke was sure was one of those "research" novels written by Jiraya-sensei, who was another teacher at their school and also a known pervert.

One time Sasuke picked up one of his books when he went to the library and was shocked to find some very…descriptive and graphic scenes in the writing. Sasuke could never look at Jiraya in the same way again. However he and Naruto were quite close, because Jiraya had previously taught Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze.

"No, he isn't." Kakashi stated plainly, fixing Naruto with a half-hearted glare. He really was the laziest sensei Sasuke had ever met.

"What are you talking about? He's right-" As Naruto turned to his side, he stopped when he was not met with the foreboding figure of Gaara. Naruto's eyes scanned the room for Gaara, finding him seated and facing the front, a mask of indifference on his face.

"Sit down, Naruto." Kakashi sighed, walking to the front of the classroom to face his pupils.

Naruto, slightly embarrassed and not wanting to make more of a scene than he already had, took his seat beside Sasuke, muttering, "Damn it. Why is it always me?"

Sasuke smirked and said in a low voice so their sensei wouldn't hear, "Maybe because you don't know when to quit, Dobe."

Naruto glared at him and began pulling out his things. "Shut up, Sasuke-teme."

Kakashi-sensei leaned against his desk and began to speak. "Now now, everyone listen up! I think you all know what this is about. Yes, we're going to get started on our yearly play."

At this the whole class erupted in a buzz of excited discussions, wondering what the play would be about this year. The Drama Class did this every year, and performed it publicly for three nights around October-November. This was Sasuke's third year of doing it. He enjoyed it, but wasn't as invested as some people in their class.

"YES! I will definitely give it my all and try my best! This year, I am certain the play will be the best one we have ever performed!"

Like for example, Rock Lee, a guy with the bushiest eyebrows you had ever seen and an old-fashioned soup-bowl hair-cut. But then again, he was passionate in just about everything he did, even eating lunch. He hung around with Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin. He didn't say much either, and even though he looked a bit feminine with his hairstyle, anyone who said so would get their ass kicked. Neji was a strong guy, but a decent one at least.

"Lee, calm down. It's just a play, not a marathon." Neji said, shifting in his seat and narrowly avoiding a hug that Lee had tried to give him.

"Neji's right. Don't overexcite yourself Lee. It's supposed to be fun not exhausting."

Also there was Tenten, Neji's girlfriend and she was definitely no angel. She was tough even in male standards, which Sasuke supposed was necessary to date a guy like Neji.

"Heh, looks like it's my time to shine! I'm definitely gonna get the lead role this year!"

And of course there was that Dobe as well. It puzzled Sasuke to no end, but Naruto loved acting and he was actually pretty good at it. He worked hard at it and even practised outside of school, at times requesting Sasuke's assistance, which Sasuke would give because it was interesting to see the Dobe actually focused on something.

"Hn. What makes you think that? Maybe I'll be the lead." Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow in challenge at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, a cheeky expression on his face. "Sasuke-teme, we all know that your acting simply doesn't compare to mine. I mean, when you act you seem so…depressed."

"That's because of all the plays we've done I've been a character that's had a traumatic past, Dobe. I could act like a happy-go-lucky idiot or a love-struck fool if I wanted to." Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend's ignorance. Sasuke wasn't so bad at acting himself, but it wasn't exactly something he wanted to do every day.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try." Naruto smirked, leaning closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke felt his heart rate quicken and his hands became sweaty_. Oh no, too close. _Sasuke could do nothing but stare into Naruto's face, at a loss for words. It didn't look like he was going to back down until he got an answer, which made Sasuke nervous. _Nervous?_ _Damn it, what's wrong with me?_

Sasuke was torn from his thoughts when he heard Kakashi's voice ring through the classroom.

"Alright that's enough, you can discuss it later."

Naruto finally backed away from Sasuke, laughing and clapping him on the back. "Ah, you're so fun to tease, Sasuke."

Sasuke said nothing and averted his gaze to Kakashi, trying to distract himself from all the thoughts that were collecting in his mind. _Why am I acting like this? It's because of Naruto, I know that much…but no, it's not his fault. I just…I feel…_

Kakashi spoke again, now sitting fully on his desk, just like any teacher would. Not. "Now I'm sure you all want to know what the play is about, right?"

He was met with much enthusiasm and anticipation from the class. Some were even leaning forward expectantly, others sitting and waiting.

"Well, the genre for this year is romance, so it's a story about two young lovers and all their trials and tribulations on the way to finding love."

The class was surprised, but not disappointed. After all, romance could be just as entertaining as action.

"Oh and I almost forgot. The two lovers are both boys."

The class was silent.

Meanwhile a certain Uchiha was snapped into reality. He felt his heart race once more, and now he was starting to understand why.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry it's been a while but I've just been busy and also enjoying my holiday. Happy New Year! I wish you all the best for 2014. :D Thank you so much for all the reviews! 3 They give me inspiration to keep writing and continue this story. Please keep them coming, and also let me know if there's anything I can improve on. I hope you like this chapter, it's from Naruto's perspective his time. I think I will do Sasuke's POV for two chapters and Naruto's POV for two chapters and continue in that fashion. Just thought I'd let you know that useless piece of information. ;-) Please enjoy! **

"Sensei are you serious?!"

"This is CRAZY!"

"No one will want to come and see that!"

"You're out of your mind!"

With those simple words Kakashi had uttered he had unleashed a wave of outrage and shock from his students. Some had risen from their seats to show their point, while others remained seated and yelled across the room to one another.

Naruto didn't say anything. For once, he was speechless. _A gay romance? In a school play? Now I know Kakashi-sensei must have some screws loose in that perverted brain of his…_

Naruto glanced around at his classmates. Ino and Sakura were talking not so much to themselves, but to the entire class with the volume at which they were speaking.

"Can you believe it? A gay couple? A _male_ gay couple?" Ino shrieked, waving her hands about exasperatedly.

"I know! Now there won't even be a chance for me to portray the beautiful female lead we usually have!" Sakura had thrown her binder which kept all her books on the ground in frustration, crossing her arms over her chest.

Naruto sighed. Don't get him wrong, he loved Sakura like a sister, but she was a bit of a Drama Queen sometimes.

"That's not exactly the point Ino was trying to make, Sakura." Kiba said, having heard their conversation and deciding to join in.

Sakura glared at him and set about picking up her scattered books.

"Why would Sensei do this? Is he _trying_ to make us look like fools?" Kiba said loudly, hoping that Kakashi would hear and change his mind. No such luck. He wasn't even paying attention. He was zoned out, clearly waiting for his class to settle.

"The reason is because Kakashi-sensei is not like other teachers. He doesn't care about labels."

Even though it was said in a low voice, almost everyone stared at the person who had said it. Naruto couldn't help but smile_. Trust Shino to say something completely normal in an abnormal conversation._

"Shino's right. Kakashi-sensei has never really cared what anyone has said or thought, no matter who they are." Came the long, drawling voice of Shikamaru, who even though appeared to be asleep when the plot of the play was announced appeared to know exactly what was going on.

"But it's completely out there! I mean, two guys falling in love? What about the people who will play them? What if they get harassed over this?" Chouji piped in, and Naruto looked at him.

When they were younger Chouji was always bullied about his weight, and the fact that for someone so big and tough, he was so weak and soft. Even though Naruto knew this made Chouji stronger than all of them, he also knew that it was still a wound that cut deep into his heart sometimes.

"I agree. This will most likely fail and almost certainly will not end well. For anyone."

Lo and behold, Neji Hyuuga had joined in too! He didn't usually hang around The Rookies (it was the nickname Naruto had given their group when they all met and became friends), rather with his girlfriend Tenten and that Bushy Brows. But they were all friendly with one another, so it didn't really matter.

"How do you know that, Neji? For all we know, it could be the single greatest play ever written!"

Speak of the devil. From what Naruto had seen of him, Lee always had a positive outlook on life, and accepted basically anything as long as it was done with passion and youth.

Neji rolled his unusually pale eyes. "I doubt that."

Naruto stopped listening after that, instead looking around the room at other people and hearing their still outraged comments.

"This is never gonna work! It's too controversial!"

"Why did it have to be romance in the first place?"

"I don't want to be a freakin' faggot!"

"It's disgusting!"

Naruto sighed at the comments, noting that some people in his class were really quite judgemental. Sure, he wasn't exactly thrilled that this was the idea Kakashi was going with for their play this year. But they all knew how stubborn he was. Naruto knew, just by looking at him, that he would not change his mind. He had decided to do it, and it would be done.

And Naruto didn't really have anything against it. He supported and accepted the right to love whoever you want, be they man, woman or hippo. As long as the people were happy and in love, he didn't really care. Other people in his class obviously didn't feel the same way, and it really ticked him off. Everyone had an opinion, and they all thought theirs was the right one. Naruto was not so naïve as to believe he was any different, as he always voiced his opinion on _everything_. And naturally assumed he was right. But there was a difference between expressing an opinion and forcing your opinion on others. He didn't believe this was what Kakashi-sensei was doing. He was probably just trying to "open their minds" to the world around them. Everyone appeared to have quite mixed feelings on this particular subject.

It was then that Naruto looked beside him, at his best friend to see if he could figure out what he was thinking. Although he knew Sasuke better than anyone, he was still no open book. Trying to get information out of him sometimes was like twisting a loose tooth. A long painful process that in the end had him no further ahead than when he started.

But sometimes, when he didn't expect it, Sasuke would open up and Naruto could see so many emotions in him. It made Naruto relieved when he saw this. This way he knew Sasuke was really human after all, with human emotions.

Unfortunately this was not one of those times. Sasuke looked as impassive as ever, staring straight ahead and not really noticing or caring about the ruckus that was going on around him.

Naruto decided to just do what he normally did. Go for it.

"Hey, Sasuke. What do you think of all this?"

When Naruto received no response from the stoic bastard he decided to yell louder this time and employ physical tactics.

"Teme! Listen to someone when they're speaking to you!" Naruto yelled, grabbing Sasuke's arm and shaking it hard.

This seemed to pull Sasuke out whatever he was thinking about and he turned his head towards Naruto, glaring at him. _Heh heh, it worked, _Naruto thought happily.

"What do you want, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, boredom seeping into his voice as he continued to glare at Naruto, clearly mad at being shaken like some type of rag doll.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked, oddly eager for the answer Sasuke would give. He was always interested in what Sasuke thought of stuff, even if at times he didn't agree with him. He had a unique way of looking at things that even made Naruto rethink his opinion.

"About what?"

Naruto growled in frustration. _Stupid Teme. I hate it when he does that._

"About eating a bowlful of ramen through a straw. What do you think, bastard? I'm talking about the play!"

Sasuke smirked and leaned back in his chair, and it was Naruto's turn to glare. However he knew his glare was no match for Sasuke's, who could keep it up for ages and not falter even once.

"Its…interesting."

_Really? Interesting? Is that it? What's the matter with him today? _Naruto forced a calm expression on his face, knowing that if he freaked out it would only give Sasuke more satisfaction.

"That's for sure. Everyone seems pretty intense about it. Did you hear some of the comments they made? They were so rude. It makes me sick to think there are people worse than this out there."

Sasuke looked at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yes. Some people are so blinded by their preconceptions and the influence the media has over them that they form outdated opinions that have already been thought up before and then they claim as their own."

Naruto grinned. _That's more like it._

"I mean, I wasn't expecting that we would ever do something like this, but the more I think about it the more I like it. We may only be some high school putting on a show for $5 a ticket, but I think this play will reach more people than we think it will."

Sasuke had a small smile on his face and nodded. "Yeah, I hope so." He looked to the front of the class again, and Naruto did as well. They both saw Kakashi-sensei reading his porn book, a blush creeping up the side of his face that wasn't covered by his mask. "So, are you still gonna do it?"

Naruto looked away from their blushing sensei and fixed his gaze on Sasuke. "Huh?"

"Get the main role of the play, idiot. You said you would at the start of class. Are you still gonna do it?"

Naruto widened his blue eyes, looking away from Sasuke to a spot on the ground. He hadn't thought of that. Of course Naruto would have no problem doing it, and he absolutely wanted it. He hadn't won the lead the previous two years and he was determined to win it this year. So why didn't he just say so to Sasuke?

_Could it be that I'm…scared? Scared of what everyone will think of me? Scared that they will think I'm…gay?_

Naruto shook his head. _No, no, no! Scared? Me? Ha! Uzumaki Naruto is not scared of anything! I can do this! I've so got this! That part is gonna be mine!_

Naruto lifted his head to look at Sasuke, who had been waiting for an answer. His onyx eyes bored into him, as if challenging him to go back on his word. _No way in hell, Uchiha, _Naruto thought always knew how to push his buttons, and it either pushed him to make the right decision or made him really pissed and want to punch the Teme for being an asshole.._._

Naruto gave Sasuke a big grin, which made Sasuke's eyes widen just the tiniest bit. "Here's your answer, Teme."

Naruto pushed his books off his desk and climbed up onto it. He was up so high so that everyone would notice him. Plus it was a really dramatic thing to do for what was coming next.

Naruto cleared his throat and brought his arms up from his sides theatrically, speaking in that loud, confident tone that he always did when he wanted to prove something.

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, _will _get the lead role in this play. And anyone who wants it will have to go up against me. You're all probably too scared to anyway, since I'm your competition, so I'm not really all that worried. But be warned, Uzumaki Naruto is the number actor to beat. Believe it!"

The entire class fell deadly silent again and all Naruto could hear was the pounding of his own heart against his chest.

What had he gotten himself into?

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I received so many followers after my recent chapter! Thank you so much everyone! And thank you as well to all the reviews I received. I'm glad you all seem to like where the story is going. So here is another chapter for you all. I hope you like it. Love you! :D xoxo**

Naruto gulped as he looked around at his quite speechless and visibly shocked classmates. Some were staring open-mouthed, wide-eyed at him like he had just gone crazy. Naruto was starting to think maybe he had. Others in the class just sat still, looking up at him with weird expressions. But there was no doubt that every single pair of eyes in the room was on the blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy, still standing proud and tall upon the desk table.

_Gah! What was I thinking? I really __**don't**__ know when to quit, do I?_

Naruto turned his gaze towards his Sensei, who was also watching him. Naruto was surprised his Sensei actually was, seeing as how virtually nothing could draw his attention away from those books. His one good eye was looking at him intently and he saw it lift up a little, hinting that a smile was hidden beneath his mask. Before Naruto could say anything though, Kakashi-sensei had decided to speak.

"Well well it seems we have one student who actually wants to pass this class."

And just like that everyone's eyes were on Kakashi now, including Naruto's, who was completely unsure of what was going on.

"W-what do you mean, S-sensei?" Came the unsure, stuttering voice of Hinata.

Kakashi walked away from his desk to stand before the class, who waited with bated breath for his answer.

"What I mean is that if any of you hope to pass this class you all have to participate in this play. No exceptions."

Well of course that caused another uproar.

"WHAT?!"

"You can't do that!"

"That is SO unfair, Sensei!"

This time Kakashi did not remain silent. He spoke in a loud, clear and obviously irritated voice.

"All of you be quiet or I'll fail you right here right now."

Another silence fell upon them and the room become so still you could cut the air with a knife.

"Now I know that this year the genre for the play is a little…controversial. But it is my decision. I am the teacher and I make the rules here. Each and every one of you will be in this play."

"Well what if some of us don't exactly agree with the views presented in this…play?" Came the ever-present voice of Sakura. She always made it a goal to include herself in every conversation.

Kakashi lazily looked over at Sakura, already seeming bored with the whole situation.

"That's fine. I'm not asking you to support or accept the point of view displayed. What I'm asking for is your respect and cooperation. If you give me that then there is a much higher possibility of you passing."

A few murmurs rippled across the room, many people rethinking their earlier decision. Konoha High was quite a prestigious school and the students who attend are expected to maintain an A or B average across all subjects.

But of course there were those who were still hesitant to consent.

"You can't just dictate whether we pass or fail based on some play about guys that are gay for each other." Kiba barked, clearly agitated at being told what to do without having a choice in the matter.

Kakashi turned his unamused gaze towards him, letting out a sigh.

"The play we do every year accounts for 70% of your grade. If you're willing to give up that much of your grade then that's your problem. Just know that I won't be accountable for the consequences."

The room went silent again. Naruto stared around at everyone, watching the different expressions form on their faces. Most had their eyebrows furrowed and their eyes narrowed, in deep thought. Then there were others who just sat there with blank expressions on their faces (A.K.A The Teme) and really didn't care.

He wondered what his other friends thought of the play. He heard snippets of their conversation earlier but they weren't really saying what they thought of the play itself, rather the problems associated with it.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his name. He looked up and saw that Kakashi was looking at him.

"Naruto. Even though what you just did was very admirable, you need to sit down now."

Naruto crinkled his eyebrows in confusion, not knowing what his Sensei meant. He looked down at him.

_Wait, down? _

Then Naruto remembered. He was still standing on top of his desk. He felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

_Oh man, that whole time I was still up here and I didn't even realise? Dammit. _

Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head, chuckling awkwardly. He slowly climbed off his desk, taking a seat in his long forgotten chair.

"Hehe, r-right. Sorry, Sensei."

"Right. Now that we have that sorted, is there anyone who actually does not want to be a part of the play?"

When no one came forward or put their hand up to pull out, Naruto smirked. _Tricky bastard. He says all that and then expects someone to bail? I gotta hand it to you Kakashi-sense, you're smarter than I thought you were. _

Kakashi scanned the classroom, checking for low hands or distant murmurings of disagreement. When he heard none, he smiled, which resulted in his eyes becoming happy half-circles.

"Good. Okay, that's all for today then. Next lesson we'll go over the plot and maybe start assigning roles. Dismissed."

And as if on cue, the bell rang throughout the classroom, ending the very uncomfortable period.

Everyone picked up their bags and clumped together with their group of friends, evidently discussing the recent events that had unfolded in that very odd Drama Class.

Naruto caught up with Shikamaru, Chouji and Neji, leaving Sasuke behind. He knew Sasuke wouldn't mind, since Naruto had the tendency to run off quite a lot. The Teme was slow. And besides, Naruto would talk to him later anyway about it all.

"Hey guys! So, what do you think about that?" Naruto said, walking in step beside Neji and Shikamaru, with Chouji on the other side of Shika.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the hyperactive blonde, not seeming to return his enthusiasm.

"Whatever. It's just a play and I'm not sacrificing 70% of my grade just because it's not about your typical love story. My Mum would kill me. So troublesome."

It was Naruto's turn to roll his eyes. He should've expected that answer from Shikamaru. But Naruto knew he wasn't the type to really criticise anyone, no matter what they were. Even though he said it was troublesome, Naruto knew that wasn't his reason for everything he did.

"It's clear you don't mind at all Naruto, after that display." Came the cool voice of Neji. Not vicious or taunting, it was as if he was stating a fact.

Naruto grinned. "Nope. I swore I was gonna get the lead role this year and I'll be damned if I lose it again just because it's not to everyone's liking."

This caused all of them to smile. Naruto always had a way of making things seem not as terrible as they seemed. It was comforting to them all.

Neji looked at Naruto with his knowing eyes, eyes that could not miss a thing. "That's just like you, Naruto. And I agree with you."

Naruto was mildly shocked at this. From what he'd heard, he was fairly certain Neji was against the idea of it.

"People shouldn't be so judgemental. It's not like Kakashi-sensei is forcing all of us to convert to either gay or lesbian."

Chouji nodded. "Yeah. I just hope we can get through it without too much trouble. If everything goes to plan I feel like it could actually be alright."

Naruto smiled. His friends really were one of a kind. Even if they all didn't agree sometimes, he was glad that he had them.

"Neji, why do you always leave so quietly? I turn my back for one second and you've gone and disappeared. "

Tenten had appeared on the other side of Neji, clasping his hand in hers and leaning up to kiss his cheek. Naruto had to hold in a laugh when he noticed the slight discolouration of Neji's cheeks. Really, Neji could act like such a stuck-up guy with an I'm-better-than-you persona, but when it came to Tenten he was just another guy in love.

"Sorry." Neji mumbled, and Naruto had to look away because he was sure Neji would pummel him if he saw the look Naruto had on his face at the sight.

"What're guys talking 'bout?" Tenten asked, noticing the rest of the company present.

"The play of course. It's such a drag." Shikamaru replied, yawning to emphasise his point. "I just hope I don't get a major role this year."

Tenten rolled her deep brown eyes. "Right, because that would be a nightmare for you. Well I'm actually sorta pumped for this play. It's a challenge, but it wouldn't be fun if it was easy, would it?"

Naruto smiled widely at her. "That's the spirit, Tenten. Keep up with that mentality and you'll turn out just like me." Naruto said proudly, lifting his head in a superior manner.

"God help us if that happens." Tenten said teasingly, and Naruto pouted while the rest of the group chuckled.

"Tenten, you're mean. I think you've been spending too much time with Neji." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, like an upset child.

"Naruto, you never change, do you?" Chouji asked, still chuckling at the blonde.

"Well if I did then I think this school would be a lot less exciting. I mean, I zig when everyone else thinks I'm gonna zag, and it's fun. I like to prove a point, which is what I plan on doing."

Tenten smiled. "You're a shoe-in for that role Naruto. No one wants it more than you do. Although that may have to do with the fact that you're going to be portraying a gay guy."

"Hey, as an actor I have to embrace all opportunities thrown my way. I'm not afraid of what people will say or what they'll think of me. As long as I do the role justice I'm happy."

When the blonde wasn't looking everyone exchanged glances with each other, each of them with an amused expression on their face. Naruto really was something else.

Then Shikamaru voiced a thought he was certain that everyone else was thinking.

"If you're gonna get the lead role, I wonder who your partner will be."

Naruto looked at him, blinking a few times. He hadn't considered that. Well, when announcing your goal to take the lead role to the entire class, in quite a melodramatic fashion, you tend to forget little details like co-stars. Naruto shivered when he thought about the possibility that he could be opposite one of his friends…in a romantic way. And not his girl friends, his GUY friends. What if he had to kiss them?

What if he had to kiss Lee?

Or Shino?

Or Kiba?

Or Shika, Neji or Chouji?

Or…

Or…Sasuke?

At this though Naruto felt a light blush settle on his cheeks. He hadn't known the other guys as long as he had known Sasuke. He and Sasuke had known each other for practically their whole lives. And yes he was Naruto's best friend, the one he told everything to and the person he trusted the most. But it would be just too weird if he had to do those things with him, act like he was in love with him. _I mean, we do love each other, but like brothers._ And the thought of making out with your brother was enough to make Naruto feel sick.

Naruto found himself starting to hope that Sasuke didn't want to aim too high this year. And besides, he knew Naruto was vying for the main part so he wouldn't even dream of auditioning for the role of his "lover". This calmed Naruto down, and he realised he was being a bit overdramatic. Everything would be fine. Maybe there wouldn't even be a kiss in the play.

"Dobe, where are you going? English is this way." A familiar voice said, yanking on his shirt and pulling him in the right direction.

"S-Sasuke? Where–?" Naruto looked around, noting that Shikamaru and Chouji had vanished and Neji and Tenten were walking in the direction Naruto was previously heading, towards Maths.

Sasuke sighed, releasing his shirt when he was sure Naruto was coherent once more. "Can you not walk two steps without getting lost? And how many years have you attended this school? You're hopeless."

At this Naruto bristled, his dopey expression replaced with an irritated one. Even when he was helping him Sasuke still managed to be a jerk.

"Teme! I wasn't lost! I was just going a different way! And don't say I'm hopeless, I'm better than you!" Naruto yelled loudly in Sasuke's face, because he knew that irritated Sasuke a lot.

Sasuke twitched with annoyance and rolled his eyes as he walked into the English classroom. "Whatever you say, Dobe."

Naruto growled in frustration and followed after Sasuke into the classroom.

_He better not get that role. Who would want to kiss a bastard like him? _

_Not me that's for sure. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! Yes, here is another chapter for you :D I'm so thankful for all the favourites and followings my story has gotten. And I love your reviews! Keep them coming! Here you are my lovelies :D **

As Sasuke pulled up into the Uzumaki driveway he was not surprised to see that the person in question was _not_ ready and waiting. In fact it was completely plausible that he was still asleep. Sasuke sighed as he turned off the ignition and got out of the car, leaning against the door.

_That Dobe…why do I even bother to pick him up every day if he's never ready?_

But at least this gave Sasuke a moment to think. And boy, was there a lot to think about.

Yesterday when Kakashi-sensei announced the plotline of the play they were to perform this year, Sasuke couldn't think straight. His usually calm and composed mind was a jumble of thoughts and weird, slightly disturbing feelings. Feelings he'd rather lock away in a box and push to the farthest recesses of his mind. But try as he might, they kept stealing his focus.

Why did it have to be a play about two guys falling in love? What if Naruto gets the main role? Who will be his partner? And what if they have to…have to kiss?

Whenever Sasuke had that thought t made him shudder and he felt an angry spark shoot through his body, which just confused him even more.

Sasuke dragged a hand through his hair in frustration. Every time he thought he was one step closer to figuring out what the problem was, something would happen that would throw everything out of order and add new unclear thoughts to his already over-worked mind.

First off he'd thought he was sick, what with all the blushing and sweating and his quickened heart rate. He had told his parents about it, but they just chalked it up to teenage hormones, stating that there was nothing wrong with Sasuke. He was a normal, healthy boy.

However Sasuke had figured out something that he was positive was true. All of these new emotions, and reactions from his body, they were all caused by Naruto. And only him.

He wondered why it was only Naruto who could bring out this strange behaviour, why it had just started all of a sudden. Sasuke remembered that it was at the start of this year that he started having these…feelings.

_Sasuke walked into the school gates, his jet black hair tousling in the light morning wind. He ignored the swooning voices of the girls that seemed to think everything he did was so cool and hot, even his hair being blown about by the wind. _

_Sasuke scoffed at them, heading towards the last Sakura blossom tree in a row of many. At the start of every school year this was the place The Rookies met. He saw that all of them were there already, all of except Naruto of course._

**_Typical._**

_Sakura and Ino greeted him first, running towards him and both of them kissing one of his cheeks. _

_"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" They said simultaneously, smiling brightly at them. _

_"Hn." Sasuke greeted. Well, it was better than nothing._

_If they did this a few years ago to Sasuke he would have ignored them and even tried to push them off. But at the end of last year they seemed to finally accept that Sasuke was truly not interested in either of them. And they both decided to work more on being his friend, rather than just one of his crazy fangirls. So he accepted._

_"Hey Sasuke. How was your vacation?" Came the drawling voice that Sasuke never failed to recognise._

_"Good. Yours?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru, who had sauntered up to him followed closely by Chouji, who was already eating a packet of chips at 9 in the morning._

_"It was a drag. My Dad made me travel with him to visit all the herbal medicine shops in Tokyo."_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes. He should've suspected that. "Anything would be a drag for you that doesn't involve sleeping." Sasuke replied, crossing his arms over his chest._

_Chouji laughed. "He's got you there, Shika. Hey Sasuke." Chouji said, smiling at him._

_"Hey." Sasuke said simply._

_"Oh the bastard is actually socialising? That's a first!"_

**_That voice._**

_Everyone turned around to see the smiling face of Naruto walking towards them. At the sight of him everything seemed bright and the group suddenly seemed happier. They were complete now. _

_Although he was the same Naruto from last year, Sasuke could see some definite changes in him. He noticed he was much more muscular in his upper body, his strong biceps visible through his school shirt. __**The Dobe must've started working out more. **__He still had the same blonde hair, spiky and wild. But it suited him. His jawline was more defined, and his face was becoming less of a boy's face and turning into that of a man's. He had also grown a few inches, although Sasuke still maintained a slight height advantage over him. Sasuke thought he looked quite good, but he'd rather die before telling that to Naruto. _

_"NARUTO!" Ino and Sakura screamed, almost bowling him over in the double hug that they gave him. Naruto laughed, ruffling their hair and smiling._

_"Hey Ino! Hey Sakura-chan! Is it me or have you two gotten even prettier over the break?"_

_The two of them blushed, giggling and telling Naruto to stop and that he was such a flirt. Sasuke felt his face twitch and suddenly he had the urge to push Ino and Sakura away, even though they weren't anywhere near him._

_"Naruto, man, good to see you!" Kiba gave him a slap on the back, causing the both of them to grin like the stupid idiots they were._

_"You too! Hey Shino!" Naruto greeted, waving a hand at him._

_Shino walked forward, clearly expecting a hug or something affectionate like that, but was sorely disappointed when Naruto walked past him to greet Hinata._

_"Hey Hinata. How are you?" Naruto smiled at her. Not an obnoxious smile but a sweet smile that would melt any girl's heart._

_Hinata stared up at Naruto and then blushed deeply, looking away. "U-um, h-h-hello N-Naruto-kun. It-It was good t-thank you."_

_Sasuke suddenly felt really annoyed at Hinata, narrowing his eyes at her. Why did she act this way around Naruto? Could she…like him? Sasuke stopped his thoughts immediately, not liking where they were taking him._

_Naruto smiled and again and put a hand on her shoulder. "That's good .I'm glad to hear that." At this Hinata's blush darkened and her legs buckled. Luckily Kiba caught her before she fell. Sasuke didn't miss the look both had on their faces, and was quite amused to find that Kiba had a light blush as well._

_"Naruto, still as noisy as ever aren't you?" Shikamaru said, giving Naruto a lazy smile._

_Naruto smiled back. "Yeah of course! What did you expect? Some quiet, composed student? No way!" Naruto grinned, greeting Chouji by fist bumping him._

_Then Naruto walked up to Sasuke and smiled a warm smile at him. "Hey Teme. Did you miss me?"_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde idiot, but couldn't help the small smile that found its way onto his face. "Hn. In your dreams, Dobe."_

_Naruto laughed, and then launched himself at Sasuke, engulfing him in a hug. Sasuke had to take a few steps back, to keep from losing his balance. Then, Naruto whispered so only Sasuke could hear, "Well I missed you, bastard."_

_Sasuke felt a strange sensation in his stomach, and he suddenly felt really flustered. He thought Naruto would sense it, and he didn't really want to explain that to him right now. So Sasuke pushed him off, quickly collecting himself._

_"Get off me Dobe." Sasuke said evenly, smoothing out his uniform, which was crumpled by Naruto's sudden decision of physical contact._

_ "Aw, did I invade Sasuke's personal space bubble?" Naruto flashed him a cheeky grin, which Sasuke was surprised he could still manage to pull off, given his facial change._

**_He's so cute. _**

_Sasuke suddenly realised what he'd just thought, and he couldn't believe it. __**Did I just think of my best friend as…cute?**_

_Sasuke shook his head and just scoffed at Naruto, turning to walk inside as the bell rang, trying to ignore these new unwelcome thoughts that had found their way into his mind._

Sasuke sighed as he came back to reality**. **_That's when all this stated happening. I thought it was just a one off, since I hadn't seen Naruto in such a long time._ But as time progressed Sasuke found that these feelings weren't going away, in fact they were becoming more frequent.

Sasuke thought about Naruto a lot. Well, of course he would, seeing as he's Sasuke's best friend and all. But these thoughts weren't thoughts one had about his best friend. He felt oddly self-conscious around Naruto these days, constantly making sure he said and did the right thing. Even though he behaved like he normally would on the outside, on the inside it was different. He wanted to make Naruto smile, to make him laugh. He liked it when Naruto touched him, a ruffle of the hair or a pat on the back made him feel happy and he almost forgot to act irritated towards him.

Sasuke sighed again as he stood away from the car. He was no further ahead than last time. It was all still a puzzle and he was beginning to think that he'd never solve it.

Right at that moment Naruto chose to come running out through the front door, hastily yelling a goodbye to his mother and father as he slammed the door. He stopped in front of Sasuke, giving him a sheepish grin. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You're late. Again."

Naruto chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, my alarm kinda went off late."

Sasuke gave him a disbelieving look, knowing perfectly well that Naruto's alarm was set at the correct time, seeing as how he came over and did it himself. Naruto put down his hands and looked down, then back up at Sasuke.

"Well, actually it went off at the right time but that time wasn't exactly right for me." Naruto said, giving Sasuke a small smile, as if in apology. Sasuke almost smiled back, but stopped himself before he did so.

Instead Sasuke sighed and opened the door of his side. "Just get in Dobe."

Naruto grinned and opened the car door, getting in. "Ah, thanks Sasuke. You're the best."

Sasuke suddenly felt lighter, and had a pleasant feeling overtake his grumpy mood. "Don't mention it."

XXX

Drama Class was up first period. As everyone filed into the room, they saw Kakashi-sensei standing behind his desk with a huge stack of papers. Some people tried to glance at what they were as they walked past, but the look Kakashi gave them had them heading towards their seats.

When everyone was seated, Kakashi walked to the front of his desk to face his class.

"Alright everyone. Let's get to it, shall we?"

Kakashi-sensei then looked around the room, his eyes resting on Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Could you come up to the front and hand these out for me?" Kakashi-sensei said, giving Sasuke a guiltless face.

Sasuke just glared at him. _Damn Kakashi, he's always trying to gaslight me every chance he gets._

Sasuke rose from his seat and walked to the front, trying to pick up all the papers but not quite being able to hold them all.

"Ah, I guess you need some help." Kakashi's eyes curved upwards, indicating he was smiling. Sasuke merely scowled. "Hmm…Gaara. Could you come and help Sasuke?"

The light chatter that had been buzzing around the room stopped, and everyone thought their Sensei had really gone crazy now. Everyone knew that Sasuke and Gaara hated each other, and it would take only a glare from the other to start a fight.

Sasuke looked over at Gaara, who was staring at him passively. _Why, of all people, did it have to be him?_ Gaara didn't look like he had any intention of moving. Kakashi sighed and was about to speak again but was beaten to it by a boy with bright blonde hair and a mischievous grin.

"Come on, Gaara! What're making us all wait for? Hurry up already, would ya?" Naruto yelled out towards the boy with dark crimson hair.

Everyone was still, waiting for Gaara's reaction. He simply looked at Naruto, and got up from his seat to the front of the class. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he walked up to him, holding out his hand to take half the papers. _That bastard…_

Sasuke roughly pushed the papers into Gaara's hands, walking off to hand out his pile to the class.

_Again? Why does Gaara always do that? He refuses to do something and then Naruto opens his big mouth and it suddenly changes his mind? _

He glanced at Gaara out of the corner of his eyes as he handed out his pile too. _What's his game?_

After all the papers were handed out the two boys returned to their seats.

"Okay, as you will see what you have there is the script for the play. I want you all to read over it twice before next week. On Monday next week we'll start auditions and assigning roles. Then we'll get started."

Everyone murmured in agreement, leafing through the thick script in front of them. Sasuke looked at the title and rolled his eyes._ Destined To Be? Is Kakashi-sensei trying to add some cliché to something that is anything but cliché? _He heard Ino squeal at the title, claiming how romantic it sounded. Shikamaru, who was seated next to her, merely shrugged and said it sounded "alright".

"Start reading." Kakashi sat down at his desk, pulling out one of his perverted novels.

Sasuke began to open his script when he looked up and saw Naruto open his eagerly and start reading. Sasuke sighed and allowed himself a small smile. _It's funny how the only thing he can read without getting bored or falling asleep is a script._

Sasuke turned to the first page of his script and began reading, not quite knowing what to expect.

But he knew one thing.

This year was going to be interesting.


End file.
